Weakest point
by Marisa Simes
Summary: What happens when Jake and Bella make a bet? What is Edward's weakness? Will my summaries get better? i can answer that. NO! RxR plz BxE JxN


Ok well this is just random story that someone wanted me to write. I suck at summaries but it's better than you think. Bella is a vampire and they are in forks still.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

BPOV

I was pacing back and forth in the Cullen's-no our- kitchen. I smiled; it was my kitchen now too. My father was coming over for dinner tomorrow and Alice thought I needed to prepare for him. The gravy's smell was congesting my head. I remember that the smell would make any human's mouth water. I smiled to myself again. Suddenly, the sound of little feet distracted me. I whirled around and saw my daughter, Renesmee. She was all smiles, her bronze curls sparkling from the rain.

"MOM!" she yelled, thankfully still grinning. Jacob came in then, shaking his head, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked her scooping her up in my arms. She pressed her little hand against my face. I saw the replay of her and Jacob talking about myself and Edward and our innocent daughter asking about what we were doing last night. Then I saw Jacob grinning at her and said "they were doing _naughty_ things, hon."

"What naughty things, Jake?" my daughter asked. His grin grew wider and he whispered something in her ear: "things that you and me would _never_ do!"

I set my daughter down slowly and gently. Then I glared at Jacob.

"JACOB BLACK! IF YOU EVER-IF YOU TELL MY-DON'T YOU-I – UGH!" I stammered around.

"What's wrong Bells? Something bothering you?"

"Stop being stupid, don't say stuff-"

"Bells, I think me and you need to talk. Come." He smiled at me, but I took no steps to him.

"Fine. You can stand there. I will stop." I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off.

"If you win my bet." I gasped. I had thought Emmet only bet against people. But obviously, I was very wrong. I sighed then nodded.

"Ok, the bet it, you get little Eddie to eat-"he paused, looking around the kitchen. I smiled and laughed. Making Edward anything would be difficult.

"Ah, I know. This." He picked up a spoon and dipped it into the gravy. I shook my head but smiled at him.

"Ok, I accept. But, when I win no more telling Nessie bad things." He grinned then gathered Renesmee in his arms then bolted out of the door. Sure, I could have gone after them, but I decided against it. Why should I waste my time? I sighed then turned back to my cooking. Soon, after about two more hours of slaving over the stove, I was done.

"Bella," I heard a velvety voice say. I turned and saw him. Edward was leaning against the wall, his bronze hair messy but like usual perfect. His topaz eyes smoldered into mine. I could hear his breath hitch making me smile inwardly. I liked the fact that I had the same, if not more now, effect on him as he has on me. He smiled, still obviously dazzled and came forward never leaving my gaze.

"Bella, love, what exactly are you doing?" he asked motioning to the gravy, chicken, and other things.

"Well, Charlie is coming over…" I smiled at him as he groaned. I touched his cheek.

"Don't worry. He loves you."

"Really?" I glanced at his face and he smirked.

"What? He do-" I began. His face was confused as I pulled away from him.

"Edward, will you do something for me?" I asked sweetly. He nodded eagerly. Then, I took my spoon, dipped it into the gravy and turned to him. "Taste this." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Bella, I will not taste that, no. I refuse to eat human food," he stated. I looked down at my feet, wondering how to get him to do this for me. Then, an evil smile grew on my face. I turned to him and pinned him against the counter.

**EPOV**

Bella had me pinned up by the counter. If my heart would beat, it would be racing. She grinned then ran her finger up my bicep.

"B-Bel-Bella," I stammered. She only smiled and began to lightly run her finger down my arm. It tingled where she touched me. I stared at her. She grinned wider then her finger traveled up my arm and by my shoulder. Bella traced her little finger by my joint and by my armpit. I gasped and pulled back at the sensation. This only made her smile wider and press even more into me.

"Edward, tell me…are you ticklish?" My eyes widened at the question. I thought she was up to something. I quickly composed myself and shook my head. She smirked then danced her fingers down my side. I tensed but willed myself to stay in place as if not to goad her on. But she could tell I was. Ever since I was a child my mother had commented on how ticklish I was. The most ticklish boy she had ever set her eyes on. Now, Bella, my Bella had found out my weakness.

"Not even a little?" she asked. Her fingers found my ribs and I felt the sides of my mouth begin to twitch. I shook my head again not daring to open my mouth. I thought I might run, but she had thought of that already because while one of her hands was lightly tickling my side her other was wrapped around the loop in my jeans; tightly. And of course, because she is a new vampire, she was stronger than me for the time being. Her fingers danced along my sides and I struggled to stifle my laughter. I was impressed with myself. Usually, I would have broken at the slightest touch, but still, Bella was not really touching me. Her eyes were determined then I saw the gleam. She smiled then drug me onto the floor. I tried to escape but she straddled my hips and forced my arms over my head.

"Now, Edward, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Easy was, you simply taste the gravy I made and I will let you up unscathed. Hard way, and…I tickle you until you give in." I gasped and tried to again escape but to no avail. "Well, what shall it be, _Eddie?"_

I winced at the nickname. I hated it when she called me that.

"Nope, not going to taste it," I stated miraculously without stammering. She shrugged.

"Ok, well I guess you leave me no choice." With that, she grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I gasped. What was she doing? Then, she ran her finger over my bare ribs, hard. I wriggled under her. It tickled! This made her grin and she poked each of my ribs making me squirm. I pursed my lips, determined not to laugh. But this made her try even harder. She ran her hands, wriggled her fingers, over my naked chest. I squirmed even more and let a whimper slip out of my mouth. Bella ran her nails over my ribs again and found my armpit. I squirmed even more as she twirled her fingers on my sensitive skin.

"Hmm, well Edward, I guess I do have to try harder to break you huh? Well, how would this do?" she asked then drug her fingers over my stomach. My muscles tensed and I tried to get her off of me. But she never moved! With her vampire speed she tucked my arms behind my back in a position where it was quite painful if I moved them. The gleam in her eyes scared me. Bella used her now free hands to prod my sides. I squirmed. If she found my ticklish spot she would defiantly break me. Her fingers danced over my chest then, she dug all ten of them into my sides.

"Be…lla…p-please…it-its not li-i-i-ke I don't- wanna…I" I stammered. It was hard not to laugh. She was too good at this. Obviously, she knew this. Her finger teased my sides as I bit my lip to try not to allow the whimpers to get away. She had a game plan. Her fingers played with my belly, finally able to get giggles out of me.

"Edward," she cooed, "Tell me, does this tickle?" At that, she inserted her finger into my navel. I squeaked and wriggled under her. She let her finger slid out then she dug her fingers into my sides. I giggled harder and squirmed.

"BELAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOHAHAHAPPP," I pleaded giggling madly. Then, the thing dreaded the most happened. She reached her hand behind me and stoked my back. She broke me and I laughed. Her fingers went everywhere from my armpits to my belly. She teased my back until I squealed. Bella smiled and teased my back. Somehow my arms had been freed but I was busy trying to get her off.

"So, you still want to refuse my gravy?" she asked as her fingers poked my ribs from behind. I writhed and my body shook.

"OKAHAHAHA. JUST STOPHAHAH-HA-HA-HA-PP!" I pleaded.

"Ok, love." She got off of me and I lied there, panting. She was smirking at me. I glared at her but groaned. Bella pulled me up and held me. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed. She pulled me back and then a spoon was in her hands. I wrinkled my nose at the goop that was on it. But, I had made a deal. I reluctantly took the spoon and stuck it in my mouth. Grimacing I swallowed the contents and gave her the spoon back.

"There, that wasn't so hard huh?" she asked. I glowered at her and opened my mouth to ask if she would never do that again but I was silenced as her lips met mine. After a few minutes, my breathing was faster and I was staring into her eyes. She smiled.

"Love you Eddie," she teased.

"Love you disaster magnet," I answered glowering at her. She laughed and pulled me closer.


End file.
